


breakfast

by twoheadedcalf



Series: kinktober. [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedcalf/pseuds/twoheadedcalf
Summary: Caleb wakes up slowly, comfortable in a way he hasn’t been for weeks now. It takes him a moment to figure out exactly where he is but then sensation hits — the pleasant warmth, the soft sheets against his skin, the light sea breeze coming in from the half open window.Nicodranas. The Lavish Chateau. The first time they’ve been able to relax and properly rest in a week. Right.Caleb opens his eyes and blinks at one corner of the room dazedly, half annoyed. He finally has an opportunity to sleep in and his body decides to wake him up early instead.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: kinktober. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> both caleb and fjord are trans men. the words 'clit' and 'cock' are used in this work.
> 
> also the prompt for this day was sleepy sex uwu.

Caleb wakes up slowly, comfortable in a way he hasn’t been for weeks now. It takes him a moment to figure out exactly where he is but then sensation hits — the pleasant warmth, the soft sheets against his skin, the light sea breeze coming in from the half open window.

Nicodranas. The Lavish Chateau. The first time they’ve been able to relax and properly rest in a week. _Right_.

Caleb opens his eyes and blinks at one corner of the room dazedly, half annoyed. He finally has an opportunity to sleep in and his body decides to wake him up early instead.

The morning light cutting through the drapes makes the room look soft around the edges, like something out of a dream, and it’s early enough to not be too hot inside or too noisy outside.

Tolerable. And the warm, sturdy body by his side makes it actually pleasant. 

Caleb shifts minutely so he can stare up at Fjord. Like this, in the soft morning light, with Fjord asleep and snuffling quietly by his side, he can stare all he wants without Fjord turning away or attempting to distract him.

His ears are relaxed, flicking and brushing against the pillow. His eyelashes, thick and dark, flutter against his cheek. His skin changes colors right at the cut of cheekbone, a gradient from forest to moss green that Caleb loves to kiss. His tusks have grown enough now to poke against the scar on his top lip and Caleb aches to smooth his thumb over the jut of it.

He melts back against the bed instead, shifting back into his original position, arm thrown over Fjord’s waist, thigh pressed between his legs and— _Ah_.

Heat kindles in his gut, absent, an afterthought, really, but still present. That’s why he’s up so early then.

It’s just been so stressful and tiring lately that he didn’t have half a mind to even feel desire. He half aches for it now, to press his legs together and feel little zings of pleasure travelling up his spine.

Caleb focuses on trailing his fingers up and down Fjord’s arm instead, feather light, and admiring the way goosebumps raise in their wake.

Sometime passes, not enough that the sun actually changes its position in the sky, before Fjord’s breathing shifts to a lighter cadence, less rumbly.

Caleb brushes his fingertips across Fjord’s palm, tracing the ragged edges of the scar bisecting it, and feels Fjord shiver against his side.

Only when his quiet, exploring fingers move to pet Fjord’s faint happy trail is there a heavy intake of breath.

Caleb feels a kiss pressed to his hairline and then, Fjord’s voice in a deep rumble, “I can smell you, y’know.”

_Of course_ he can. Caleb closes his eyes, too sleepy to cringe. “Of course. I’m sorry, I won’t bother you any longer.” He says, pulling away, untangling his body from Fjord’s.

Before he can move away entirely though, an arm wraps around his waist properly and hauls him in close, as Fjord says, “Wait, Cay—”

Caleb waits, tilting his head to glance up at Fjord again. The man watches with him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes for a moment. Two moments.

And then, in a rush of movement, his face is being pressed down to the mattress and Fjord is laying down on top of him, a sturdy weight that leaves him breathless. 

Caleb’s eyelashes flutter. “ _Oh_.”

Fjord’s chuckle reverberates against his back. “Hungry for it again, aren’t you?”

Caleb swallows. “We— You don’t have to. You’re half-asleep, Fjord…”

“ _You_ are half-asleep.” Fjord grumbles.

Caleb presses his face against the sheets, tries not to let his body tense. “Well… _Ja_.”

There’s a moment of silence. Then, Fjord’s voice close to his ear, kinder now. “Look, I don’t have to. But I _want_ to, okay?”

Caleb stays quiet for a moment. Then nods, tilting his hips back, making his space between his body and the bed.

“There you go. That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

Caleb makes a doubtful noise. Fjord pays him no mind. His hand smooths over the inside of his thighs, makes the hairs on the back of his neck rise but Caleb remains soft and dreamy, relaxed.

And then it moves and Fjord’s fingertips easily find his clit. He’s too sleepy to squirm and press his legs together like usual and Fjord is too lazy to treat him gentle — his touch is heavy, insistent, rubbing slow circles over him that make Caleb pant and moan.

“Mhm, that’s it. Like that, huh? Are you going to make it easy for me today?”

Fjord’s voice is warm and gravelly at his ear, raising goosebumps all along his side. Caleb tilts his head and Fjord immediately hones in on the bare stretch of skin along the curve of his neck.

He noses it absently and Caleb sighs softly, shoulders working then slumping. Fjord’s tusks scrape over the spot again and again, catching on the skin once or twice, leaving it pink and sensitive, before he finally bites down, slow and kind and still overwhelming anyway.

Caleb cries out, a garble of ‘yes’ and ‘Fjord’ and ‘please’ and Fjord only hums, sucking a mark into the spot his shoulder meets his neck.

His hand moves faster, roucher, lighting up sparks along Caleb’s spine, making him whine and pant, making the arousal in his gut burn, leaving him wet and aching. His body tenses, everything inside him coiling tighter and tighter until it finally snaps and Caleb starts shaking apart under Fjord’s body. 

His hips buck, grinding down on Fjord’s fingers as a wave of pleasure washes over him. Moaning and squirming as he rides through it, twitching and whimpering through the aftershocks until he finally drops down against the bed again, Fjord’s body pressed against his from head to toe, reigning in his shudders.

“There. That was nice, wasn’t it, sweetheart?”

He stays just like that, almost dozing, until his mind moves from fuzzy back to just hazy.

Caleb pushes himself up and Fjord moves back willingly, curled up on his side until Caleb pushes and rearranges him on his back before he kneels between Fjord’s legs and starts pulling on the waistband of his sleep pants.

“Oh, honey, you don’t need to—” He murmurs quietly, gently resting his hand over Caleb’s.

Caleb stares up at him, bright eyed and determined. “I don’t. But I want to. Alright?”

Fjord melts and nods silently, letting go of Caleb’s hands.

He drags Fjord’s pants down slowly — catching on the curve of his ass before Fjord tilts his hips up, Caleb’s knuckles brushing the inside of his thighs — and tosses it over the side of the bed once it’s all the way off.

Fjord doesn’t resist when Caleb pries his legs apart but he still blushes and clears his throat. Caleb is too distracted to tease him.

He lays down on his stomach, wiggles until he’s comfortable. Then, he raises his hands, spreads Fjord apart with his thumb and just breathes over him.

There’s a quiet curse above his head and Fjord’s thighs twitch around him.

“You’re wet.” Caleb says pleasantly.

Fjord lets out an annoyed huff. “Aren’t I always?”

Caleb hums, pleased, and leans forward, licking over Fjord greedily. A heavy hand immediately moves down to his head, fingers tangling in his hair, claws scratching his scalp.

Warmth spreads over Caleb’s body, makes him settle between Fjord’s legs, licking broadly over him, from his entrance to his cock, spreading slick and drool until he’s shiny.

He flicks Fjord’s cock with the tip of his tongue, teasing kittenish licks until Fjord is gasping and pulling at his hair. Caleb tilts his head obligingly, wraps his lips around Fjord’s cock and sucks gently.

“Fuck, Cay—” His voice comes out hoarse and when Caleb hums again, Fjord trmebles under his hands.

He sucks and licks up the underside of Fjord’s cock lazily, thumbs pressing and massaging around his entrance until he’s panting, thick thighs closing in around Caleb’s head.

He pulls away abruptly and Fjord whines, thighs snapping against his ears. Caleb blows a soft breath over him and Fjord whimpers.

“Caleb, please— Oh, _fuck_ —”

He leans in and sucks hard, merciless, his fingertip pressed to where Fjord is leaking, barely fucking in, a tease. Fjord’s back arches and his hips buck when Caleb groans against him.

There’s a jolt, two, three, then Fjord tugging on his hair, keeping him in place as he cants his his and grinds down on his tongue.

Caleb does his best to work him through it, licking and sucking as best as he can until Fjord shakes and grunts one last time before relaxing back against the bed, legs going limp and falling away from over Caleb’s shoulders.

They just breathe for a moment. 

“You gonna stay down there?” Fjord eventually mutters sleepily;

“ _Ja_.” Caleb’s lips smack. “I’m full from breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

“ _Ja_.” Caleb says, tilting his head to lick up the slick still dripping out of him.

Fjord makes a disgruntled noise and quakes all over for a moment.

“Your choice.” He says haughtily but his voice is still airy.

Caleb smiles, rests his head on Fjord’s thigh and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @bicalebwidogast on twitter.


End file.
